fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Lilly silverbrest
Lillys Charicter page To make your own character page, click "New Page" in the upper right corner of the wikia. The infobox displayed is the "Character Infobox" which can be found by using Insert>Infobox. Feel free to omit information you feel is extraneous, but do not purposefully hide or lie about information History Lilly grew up knowing only the rode and travel as her and the caravan moved from place to place, by time she was 4 knew how to read harrow cards and read palms to assist gaining money by 5 she knew how to set up the campfire to cook on growing up like that taught lilly how to best socialize and how to remain calm even when the darkest nights on the night of her birth her elven mother had struggled in her labor and almost died the cold of that night was biting but lilly never cried from the cold instead would often times more cry from hunger or when was hurt. when lily was 7 she ran across a boy who seemed to be lost when she approached the boy she had found out his name was o mors until this point she had never been in contact with someone during the day time out of disguise her mother had made sure she was always covered when they went out in the day to help highed her blessed blood not wanting others to take her from them, lilly however hand convinced her mother and the others to let the boy join them and travel with them , allowing him to grow among them like her forming a close friendship over the many years they traveled one not often seen without the other but both independent. As they grew up they spent a lot of time at ponds and springs they came across in their travels soking in the cool waters and the wonder the places would bring and swim till they grew tired lilly often preferring to sit on the side and dangel her feet in rather then get to wet but enjoyed watching the others enjoy themselves Lilly grew up to read harrow cards and palms sometimes using crystals her medium depended on the town never staying the same just as they never stayed in the same town longer than a week as she grew in talent her readings become more accurate and she was able to charge more for her services becoming the main income for the troop her readings sought after by many folks big and small, a small part of her performance was that she would not let them see her face or hair she would keep herself disguised so no look was the same Altho her reedings did not always come true the show she gave in performing captured the wonder in most who came and they enjoyed her readings coupled with how her mistial her voice often played into the telling seeming to be heard in their mind as well as her mesmerising jewel like eyes helped bring them in to stay her natural Charisma made people easily like her even at a young age Once they boy turned 19 however he had decided to leave the group lilly who had grown and become quite close was saddened by his leave but accepted it was his time having known from beginning her friend would eventually leave them and so refused to burden him with tears or sad good buys and simply said “till we meet again” as he had been the only friend of her age and had enjoyed his company a lot . She had asked however that when he found a home to wright and she would reply when she could and let him know of the next town shed bee in however during the time writing plans had changed suddenly and she couldn't inform him of the new town and thus lost contact When she turned 22 she managed to convince the rest of the roop to go to the town which he had last messaged her from fully expecting him to be gone however she actually bumped into him still covered during the day to hide her hair specifically from the praying eyes of others and together they reconnected by this point she had become a lovely young lady and they spent weeks chatting and just hanging out and decided to try their young fleeting time together as partners. she enjoyed their time but they both agreed that they were not meant to be together in a relationship as such remains as friends with benefits up until she moved on to continue traveling with her caravan a year after however her mother grew ill and she suddenly lost contact with her friend and she spent her time caring for her mother whatever it was however during that time it got blistering cold and the chill killed most of the other caravan troop her mother included . After her mother's death Lilly took what she could from the caravan and left to find her spot in life she spent a good amount of her gold to get on a ship to go to a new continent that then got hit by a storm and the ship shunk taking her with it until she washed up on shore in friends reach Appearance Lilly in the day keeps herself covered and hidden unless in private she keeps herself covered by a cloak and hood her hair tied up tight on the back of her head to keep it from slipping out of her hood she almost always has a calm smile to her lips during the day her eyes are like emeralds and her arms are like sculpted from marble her words seem to herd mentally and musical when she speaks and she almost never seems cross and her body's butifly perporsend and her face when lucky enough to see holds an unearthly beauty to it and her skin glitters At night her long hair is blue and her eyes are like safier jewls She keeps herself dressed in clothes that cover her body only her pointed elven ears ever show when she is bundled up Personality Lilly altho often loved by others does not view others with the same love having a small group close to her that she will care for but outside of that rarely bothers with her upbringing making her more self reliant and less inclined to make lasting friends right away. She likes to keep to herself or to chat with close friends always a fan of pranks and tricks no matter the times she is a free spirit in many ways Friends Lilly never really had a chance to make many friends and only friend she made was O Mors Enemies Lilly is not aware of eany Aspirations Lilly wants to build a forten so she won't have to live on the go and wishes to find a spot in the world she can set down roots and become remembered as one of the best spell casters she can be. Lilly wished to be the best spell caster in the world as a kid Category:Archives